


as it all begins to heal

by catraapplesauce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Naegiri Week, Naegiri Week 2020, Post DR3, Post-Canon, Rain, its short and sweet, kyoko is just kinda reflecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catraapplesauce/pseuds/catraapplesauce
Summary: submission for naegiri week 2020 day 4: rain
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	as it all begins to heal

Kyoko liked the rain. She supposed it had something to do with her aversion to fire and excessive heat, a normal reaction to her past trauma. Rain symbolizes new beginnings, washing away whatever might have happened before it's arrival. It also symbolizes growth, moving forward, and creating something new. Kyoko never thought that she would find comfort in such metaphors, yet she never expected several occurrences in her life. 

She looked to her right at the boy curled up on the window seat beside her.  _ He _ was one of these occurrences. Makoto Naegi: Ultimate Hope, and one of the most important things in the young detective's life. He was kind but strong-willed. He was emotional and open, but he wasn't stupid, either. Kyoko didn't anticipate falling in love, but she could not say she regretted it.

She found herself watching him as he looked out at the weather, a content gleam in his eyes. They were a soft green and brown, and Kyoko found that they reminded her of the Earth while it rained, like it was now. He may be "plain," but she wouldn't have it any other way. His expressiveness alone captivated her heart in ways she didn’t think possible.

Kyoko smiled and leaned over to kiss his temple. Makoto mirrored her expression and tucked a stray lock of lavender hair behind her ear, a content sigh leaving her lips. 

"It’s beautiful,” he said. “The rain. I never liked it very much when I was younger, but now it reminds me of how lucky I’ve gotten to be able to see it again.”

Kyoko put her arm around him and Makoto set his head on her shoulder. “That talent of yours works in mysterious ways.”

“Good thing you’re a detective, then.” 

“Indeed.” She planted a kiss on his soft hair and he snuggled closer. “I feel the same about the rain. It washes away unpleasant memories for a while, quite literally.”

They stayed like that for a while, basking in each other’s presence with the rhythmic pitter-patter of the rain for company. They and the world were recovering, piece by piece.

**Author's Note:**

> sadly this is all i have for naegiri week this time around, as I'm very behind on schoolwork, have exams soon, and am failing algebra :') i hope you enjoyed nonetheless, and i'll hopefully be writing for these cuties again soon <3


End file.
